


Baby Doll Eyes

by kaientai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anger Management, Angst, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hickeys, Hotel Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lusamine Ruined Everything, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Masturbation, Pillow Talk, Porn With Plot, Tongue Piercings, due for a heavy proofread but I cringe every time i reread this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaientai/pseuds/kaientai
Summary: Five times Guzma fails to lose his virginity, and the one time he finally does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After each chapter, the characters age one year ~~So please just ignore it if the timeskips dont add up This Is Hard~~

The first time happens when he's in of those moods where he would rather have his penis amputated than suffer from the effects of teenage hormones everyday. He was sixteen and Plumeria was fourteen, and starting to grow a bust and an ass. She was skinny as hell, but they were there.

They've been running away together for a week now, homeless for a while, of course, but managing to find shelter in old dingy mausoleum in the Hau'oli Cemetery. It was old, but made of cement, so it would shield the two of them from the rainstorm outside just fine. He wasn't wet, but he was definitely shivering from the cold. That's mainly why he couldn't sleep. The other reason...

Plumeria was snoring softly beside him, lying on the cold floor, and the tightness of her clothes didn't help. He could very see much of the curve of her ass in the little moonlight there was. Guzma wanted nothing else at that moment but to squeeze it, but what was left of his conscience screamed at him. Plumeria was like a _little_   _sister_ to him. But even that fact hadn't stopped the rock hard erection he sported underneath his sweatpants. This wasn't the first time he's gotten an erection, of course. He's had his share of nights in his old bedroom, jacking off to whatever porn mag he could get his hands on. But this was the first time he was unreasonably horny with a female companion by his side.

He held his backpack closer to his chest. He was not going to cave. He was not. He was not. He was—

Guzma tossed the backpack to the side. His hand slowly trailed up her thigh, and his fingers grazed her ass. Plumeria stirred a little, and muttered something amidst her unconsciousness. Guzma exhaled in relief and proceeded his ministrations. He tried testing his limits first with soft, gentle squeezes. Her backside wasn't as bony as she claimed. It was plump, even. His other hand began reaching into his sweats and he fisted his cock in long, languid strokes. He felt too good to notice that Plumeria was finally awake, blinking away her drowsiness as she stared at what Guzma was doing to her.

When he did notice, though, he took out his hand from his pants and instantly froze. Unexpectedly, Plumeria hollered before crawling over to him, shamelessly straddling his hips. She hooked her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Guzma was still stuck in a trance, and it took a while for him to respond to Plumeria's kiss. When he regained his composure, however, his hands go back to her ass and he roughly ground his hips against hers. Plumeria let out an appreciative sigh, before prodding her tongue against his lips. Guzma returned her fervor by entangling his tongue with her own in their heated kiss. He could feel her fingers snaking into his hair, and she pushed him closer. Just when he thought it wouldn't get any better, Plumeria began rocking her hips into his in the most enticing manner he can ever imagine. He made a note to ask her where the hell did she learn to kiss and do this. 

But, alas, it all ended as quickly as it started. Plumeria shoved him away and crawled back to his side, breathing heavily. She spared him a glance and winced. This is when Guzma realized that he must've had a scary look on his face. Who could blame him though? They were getting at it and then she just pushed him away? Well, he did practically molest her in her sleep...

"You're a good kisser, G, don't get me wrong," She sighed.

Guzma almost snarled. "Then what _is_ wrong?"

She looked at him dead in the eyes, and for a moment Guzma thought she was being serious, until she laughed.

"I just wanted to see if things have changed but..."

"But what? Plumes, you're fuckin' killing me here."

She crouched back down into her previous sleeping position before whispering. "I'm not into boys."

At times like these, he just wished to get struck by a bolt of lightning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im posting these one chapter at a time because im THAT extra :3 and the reader will make an appearance in chapter 2, no worries! i hope this gets well-received lmao this was just thought up on a whim.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time happens during another rainy night.

Guzma and Plumeria have been running around the region for nearly a year now, but they still haven't been able to find a home of their own. But the ride pager Guzma had snagged from a fledgling trainer back in Iki Town a few months ago proved to be of significant help in their journey. Now, here they were in Po Town, running blindly in the rain. He had meant for the Charizard to drop them off at Malie City, but instead, it dropped them off all the way to Po Town. Cold, stinkin' Po Town. And just their luck, the island kahuna, Nanu, just happened to be making his rounds in the area. The old man just gave the two of them a lecture and told them to hit the road back home first thing in the morning. Plumeria blew him a raspberry when he turned his back to them.

Now back to running in the rain. The heavy raindrops pricked his skin like blunt needles. He had given his jacket to Plumeria, since he had at least a small ounce of gentlemanly etiquette left. In all the streets they passed, all the townsfolk had denied the two of them shelter. But just his luck, up ahead was a mansion that seemed to be abandoned. He grabbed Plumeria's wrist and picked up his pace. They reached the front porch, and Guzma collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. He forgot that he had a scuffle with some Panchams back at Route 17. He had tried to clobber both of the ones that tried to pick a fight with him with his bare hands, even if he was aware that he had a Golisopod at his disposal. Those Panchams were significantly smaller than him, but their tiny fists packed a punch. While he was out dying on the marble floor, Plumeria already rang the doorbell to the house. He was about to snap at her that, if the other people in town with way uglier houses than this one denied them, what more, the snotty rich person that lived inside?

He assumed that a fat man in a suit would greet them, or maybe even a maid, but instead, you showed up in just a tank top and _Pancham-patterned pajamas_. He cringed at the sight of the panda. Couldn't you have given him a trigger warning first? He didn't know who you were, but your taste in nightclothes sucked. But from the look you gave Plumes, it seemed like _you_ knew _her_.

"Plumeria?" Your eyes widened a bit.

"(y/n)?" Plumeria was just as stunned. "The hell are you doing here? I thought your stepmom shipped you back to Unova."

You shrugged. "I'm back for vengeance, I guess." Your eyes shifted to Guzma on the floor. "Who's your friend?"

"That's Guzma."

"Well both of you look terrible, come on in."

The two girls helped him up to his feet and they walked inside. The house itself was void of electricity, it seemed, and was only illuminated by candles. But one candle seemed to have....eyes?

"Ah, don't freak out. That's just my Litwick," You informed. The Litwick cheered happily at the mention of its name and hopped towards you. The candle Pokémon nuzzled your leg. You laughed and scooped it in your arms. "You two can sit on the sofas. I'll just grab the both of you some clothes to change in. Hmm..." You seemed to scrutinize Guzma to the point it was a bit uncomfortable. "I think my big brother left some of his clothes here. They might just fit you." You turned to Plumeria. "Is it fine if I lend you some of my clothes?"

Plumeria snorts. "Like I haven't done that before."

Guzma was trying to think of reasons why that made you blush, and none of them were of integral nature.

"Ah," You turned back to him and held your hand out. "I'm (y/n). It's nice to meet you, Guzma."

Guzma tried to be polite, since you were kind enough to accommodate them inside your house. He tries not to relish the fact that your hand was smooth and soft, compared to his own calloused one. When he lets go of your hand, you immediately ran to a flight of stairs, and disappeared into a room.

Plumeria helps herself on one of the sofas, and Guzma plops himself right next to her. The upholstered leather was already cracking. "So, who is she and how do you know her?" Guzma broke the ice, since he knew very well that Plumeria won't speak up unless asked directly.

She stripped his jacket from her shoulders and handed it to him with a sigh. "We used to go to the same school. She's a year my senior, though. And just before I ran away and met you, her dad died. Then her stepmom made her move to Unova with her real mom. Their family was filthy rich and I'm not even surprised they have a property this big in Po Town."

Guzma clicked his tongue. "You know I don't give a shit about that, Plumes. I want the dirty stuff."

He expected her to smirk, or laugh it off in her typical Plumeria fashion, but nope. She _blushed_. Plumeria _never_ blushes. 

"You told me you weren't into boys back then.... Is it 'cause of her?" 

Before Plumeria could answer, Guzma could hear your hurried footsteps on the carpeted staircase. He shifted his gaze to you, and the first thing he noticed was the black bra strap that was falling across your right shoulder. Why the fuck did he notice _that_ first? You ran to the two of them and gently placed the clothes you got on the table before them. Guzma examined his borrowed clothes, which consisted of an olive shirt with the words 'Bug Dealer' and a smug looking Beedrill printed on the front. He found himself smiling at it. He'd love to keep this to himself. The rest were some socks and a pair of gray shorts with a drawstring. 

You sighed and caught your breath. "I'll be in my room if the two of you need me. Upstairs, second door to the left. If you two are going to sleep, you can pick whichever room you want. Lighters and candles are with me. Just give me a knock if you need them. I'll be going now because my Pancham is sick. She needs some loving."

Guzma swears if he hears the word Pancham one more time, he's going to lose it.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He had nightmares again and he wanted to punch himself for still not getting over his irrational fear of his father. Guzma unconsciously searched for Plumeria's comfort, but then he remembered they were rooming separately for the first time in months. He's gonna have to deal with his nightmares like a big boy.

With a groan, he got up and went outside his borrowed room, deciding to grab a glass of water. The hallway was still dimly lit with candles and, thankfully, none of them were Litwick. He's had a quick look around the house earlier, and knows where the kitchen was so he had no problems. But just when he was about to descend the stairs, he hears a very lewd, very female moan. 

Guzma's eyes widened and his ears perked up at the slightest. Not to be a fucking virgin, but that's the first time he's heard a girl moan... 

He tiptoed towards where the sounds were coming from, and saw that a door was left ajar. As far as he can recall, that was your room. Curiously, he peeked throught the crack in the door and his eyes widened at the sight.

You were on a bed completely naked, but what surprised him was Plumeria's equally nude presence. She was devouring your mouth with hers, and her hands were fondling your breasts. Guzma could feel his cock twitch at the sight. Your breasts looked absolutely divine. He wondered what it would feel to fondle them, himself...

"Ah, Plumes—" You got interrupted by a kiss. "Fuck, I'm so wet. Please—" Kiss. "Eat me—" Kiss— "Out."

He could hear Plumeria laugh softly as she caressed your waist. Guzma could see you visibly shiver, and the way your eyes rolled back into your head as Plumeria's fingers glided around your slit made Guzma plunge a hand in his shorts.

"You missed me that much?"

"Yes, fuck. You've always had the best mouth. Now tongue-fuck me before I lose my mind."

Plumeria got off the bed and kneeled in front of it. You moved so you were sitting at the edge, and propped yourself on your elbows. Fuck, you looked so hot like that.

You hooked your legs over Plumeria's shoulders and pulled her closer to your pussy. Plumeria laughed again. "Eager, are you?"

Your hands pulled her head and forced her to face your pussy. "Shut up."

When you began writhing in pleasure, your moans became even more wanton than the last. Your toes were curling and you began to thrash and thrust your hips into Plumeria's welcoming mouth. Guzma's more ferocious with his cock now and this situation was so hot, he was almost cumming.

But unexpectedly, he meets your eyes through the crack in the door. And even if you were currently in the throes of passion, you had it in you to fucking wink at him.

He comes all over his shorts, and never gets that glass of water.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The third time happens when you get back from trying your hand at the island challenges. You were gone for a good five months, only visiting your home in Po Town when you were taking up the Ula'ula challenge. Those five months passed by quickly though. When you come back, Guzma already recruited some members for his new group of troublemaking thugs —Team Skull. You weren't very keen about the idea of teenagers you didn't know swarming your house like rats. Guzma got to hear what felt like ages' worth of your nagging the moment you stepped into his room.

"Care to explain why a bunch of strangers tried to fucking kick me out of my own house?" You stomped over to him, absolutely enraged. 

He was sitting on an armchair he's calling his throne at the moment. He was trying to get a feel of it, and you barged in at just the right time where he looked cool. Guzma spared you a look. "Those kids are just protective of me. I took them in when they had nowhere to go, just like you did with me and Plumes. Did they stop rough-housing you when you told them your name?"

You rolled your eyes. "I didn't have to. They stopped ganging up on me when Pangoro and Chandelure annihalated their Pokémon."

Guzma smirked at that. He finds your prowess for battles unreasonably hot. "They're my kids now. I'll be responsible for whatever ruckus they cause. That good 'nuff for you?"

"I'm not a goddamn charity, Guzma."

He stood up and strode over to you. With his height, he easily towered over your significantly shorter frame. You gulped, but didn't break face. He snaked a hand around your waist and pulled you flush against him. This definitely catches you off guard. 

Five months ago, he wouldn't have thought of approaching you so boldly. But let's just say he's gathered up some experience from various girls he's met to know what they like. He leaned closer to your ear, and dropped his voice a few tones lower. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" 

You shiver at his words, and he's nearly forgotten how sensitive you were. His mind flashed back to that night he saw you with Plumeria...

A sinister smile tugs at his lips when he says, "Have you ever been eaten out by a man?"

The tension vanishes from you, and you raise an eyebrow at his inquiry. "Why are you asking?"

He nuzzled your neck and bit at a patch of skin hard enough for you to cry out. He sucks and kisses it for a while, until your skin was red. He trailed his lips back to your ear. "I can eat you out better than Plumes ever will."

You smirk sexily, and he takes that as a good sign. Guzma only chuckles before lifting you in his arms. When you don't protest or slap him, he carried you over to his throne. When you were seated, he expected you to have a confused look on your face, but instead you donned an _I'm-so-fucking-down-for-you_ face, and that may or may not have made his cock harden on the spot.

He got down on one knee and bowed his head. "A goddess needs a throne."

"You call _this_ a throne?" You kicked of your sandals and spread your legs lewdly in front of him. "Your taste in thrones is shit, so your mouth better not be."

He had to actually fight the urge not to fucking giggle out loud. That commanding tone of yours was so hot, he's beginning to question if this was really happening. He edged forward to unbutton your shorts. With more haste than he wanted to show, he tossed the garment aside. He trailed his hands over your thighs, relishing the moment. He's been fantasizing about this for so long...

"Are you gonna eat me out like a good boy or am I gonna have to ride your face?" You glowered seductively.

He wasn't used to being commanded, that's for sure, but somehow when it came from you, it just makes him even harder. Guzma slid your cotton panties down your legs and discarded it to the side, as well. He marveled at the sight of your glistening pussy. He gently hooked both of your legs over his shoulders and tugged you closer. Your eyes were trained on him, and your lips were parted as you anticipated his next move. 

Fortunately for you, Guzma was in no mood for teasing, and immediately dived into the main course. He gave your cunt a quick lick from the bottom to your clit, as he watched your reaction. You immediately bit your lip, and your hands went into his now bleached hair. He licked into your pussy, tonguing what he coud reach of your inner walls, and used to fingers to rub your clit with vigor. This made you cry out, "Guzma!" instantly, and the sound of his name on your lips sounded so good, he shoved his tongue deeper into your dripping cunt. 

"F-Fuck," You swore. "My boy is so fucking g-good to me."

Shit. Your dirty talk was already hot back then, but now that it's addressed to him, he swears he could die happy now.

Guzma pulls away from your cunt, your juices slathering his chin and lips, before plunging two of his fingers inside of you. He watched you writhe under his touch with greedy eyes. He hasn't even been eating you out long enough, but you already looked like an absolute wreck. He snaps and shoves a third finger in your pussy and pistons his fingers mercilessly in your cunt. You cried out before your hands found purchase on his throne's upholstered arm rests. You were beginning to thrust your hips against his fingers.

He gets up to crash his lips over yours, and it ended up in a clash of teeth and tongue. When you were shuddering, and sputtering out his name, he bit into your neck hard enough to break the skin. He could feel your walls clench around his fingers from your orgasm and god damn, he can't wait to finally be inside you. He pulled away just in time to save the image of your ahegao face in his mind.

Guzma got up on his feet, and lifted you from the throne so he could sit in it. He made you sit on his lap, back turned to him. He caressed your hair softly as you came down from your high. When you were calm, you turned around and placed your legs on either side of his hips. You grabbed his face and practically shoved your tongue inside of his mouth. His hands went to grip your bare ass, while you kissed him sloppily. 

You pulled away, a little breathless. "You win just by a little."

He raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

You stared at him indignantly before placing a finger on his chest. "Your pussy-eating is only better than Plumeria's just because you've got that fucking barbell in your tongue."

Huh. He was so focused on simply eating you out that he forgot that he had a piece of metal in his mouth that amplified your pleasure even more. No wonder you looked so fucking wrecked for him.

"When did you even get that?" 

He shrugged. "Couple months ago."

You got out of his lap and gathered your clothes, and the sight of you redressing makes his chest ache more than it's supposed to. You catch him staring and smirk. "You've convinced me, y'know?"

"On what?"

You walked over to his door and gave him a warm smile. "On allowing your little colony of rugrats to live here, of course."

When you close the door behind you, Guzma has a dilemma about how exactly he feels about you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm there isnt exactly anything remotely sexual here, besides the sensual making out. originally, i planned for this to be just six chapters of porn without plot, but instead the porn grew itself a plot and here's the chapter where i explain everything.

The fourth time is unforgettable to him. It's the day he finally tells you he loves you.

After his little session with you in his room, the two of you had gotten more smitten over the next year or so. Guzma was a bit afraid that Plumeria might not take it lightly that he was openly flirting and occasionally eating out her ex-whatever, but when he broke the news to her, she only shrugged and told him that you were nothing but a good friend and a good fuck to her. He was more than relieved to hear that.

His grunts have already acknowledged you as an equal to Guzma, and even called you "Lady Boss" sometimes. The first time someone had called you that, you were more than mortified because you'd rather get dropped in the ocean from a Charizard Glider than be the Lady Boss of Team Skull. Despite that fact, though, it's ironic how you still live with them. You could've easily kicked all of Team Skull out of your house, or you could've just ditched their sorry asses, but you didn't. You were even their benefactor for their physiological needs for a while.

Guzma's offered you to join them multiple times, of course; each attempt more rigorous than the last, just in case he could make you change your mind. But, alas, he realized that your heart was forged from pure gold, and he can never have you on Team Evil because you were too good. He doesn't push you anymore when he keeps that in mind, and he likes to think that you appreciate him for doing so.

Now, you were a high ranking Trainer up in the Battle Tree on Poni Island. Both your reputation and party Pokémon have become so strong, Guzma doesn't know which to fear more. The fact that you were housing about thirty Team Skull members would definitely tarnish your clean record. So Guzma makes it a priority to not involve you as much as he could in Team Skull's activities. He makes sure than none of their movements will get traced back to you. You've talked to him countless times about how it was your dream to become a Trainer in the Battle Tree. He was not risking your dream that came true over some slip-ups.

One day, he receives a letter, which was strange because he never got letters. One of his grunts simply gave him a plain white envelope with Guzma's name scrawled in an elegant script on the front. The grunt claimed that he didn't see who might've dropped it off, so Guzma just dismisses him curtly.

He was comfortably seated on his bed as he read through the contents of the letter. Somehow, it sounded like spam mail to him. Some guys called the Aether Foundation, who were known to protect Pokémon from people like Team Skull, were reaching out to him, their boss. They 'need assistance for research and experiments regarding the Ultra Beasts', whatever those were. At the bottom, it was signed by the Aether President, Lusamine, and Guzma didn't really give a shit who that was. The only reason he doesn't crumple the letter and toss it in the bin is because of the promise of funding Team Skull written at the latter part of the letter. He loathed to admit, but he would rather not rely on you for Team Skull's funding. Sure you had lots of inheritance money, but that money is yours, and you shouldn't have been wasting it on degenerates like them.

If Plumeria was here and heard his thoughts aloud, she would've laughed in his face. _Guzma, feeling guilty about ripping money off of other people? What crawled up your ass and died, then?_

He folded the letter, placed it back in its envelope, and tossed it on top of the nightstand. Just when he was about to go to bed, the door to his room burst open, revealing you. 

You were still wearing your usual training clothes, and a tired look was evident in your eyes. You probably worked up your Pokémon harder in the Battle Tree today. He beckoned for you to join him in his bed. You heaved a long sigh before kicking off your sandals, and trudging into his room, barefoot. You laid down next to him, and Guzma's arms automatically enveloped you. You relaxed into his grasp.

"Blue and Red are so brutal with training," You groaned.

"And who might they be?" Guzma asked, his eyes narrowing at the slightest.

You laughed, sensing his jealousy, and playfully hit his chest. "They're easily the most powerful Pokémon Trainers in the world. It's an absolute honor I can get to be an apprentice to them."

"But _I'm_ the most powerful Pokémon Trainer in the world." Guzma huffed.

You gave him a look. "Liar. Chandelure can eliminate your Golisopod if I tried."

"That is just pure slander and you know it. Take that back or Golisopod won't love you anymore."

You stuck your tongue out. "Golisopod loves me more than he loves you!"

"You asked for this, baby doll."

"What are you talking abou— Ah! Hahaha— Ha...Hahahaha! Guzma, f-fucking c-c-cut that out!" 

You were reduced into a puddle of ticklishness right underneath him. You were kicking and flailing around incessantly, and it was a bit hard to hold you down. He only stops when tears were already falling from your eyes from being tickled too much. He laughs before pulling you back down into the pillows. He embraced you as you caught your breath and wiped the tears from your eyes.

The two of you laid like that for what felt like hours. The slowly rhythm of your heart against his arms was a tad bit comforting. Your pulse reminds him that you're real, you're here, and you lo—

Wait. Who was he to assume that you loved him just because you were a bit touchy feely with one another? He's already fallen in love with you, he's sure as hell of that. But....do you love him back?

"The hell you being quiet for?" You asked him.

He shifts his gaze to you, and it almost hurt to look because even if he just tickled you to tears minutes ago, you were still beautiful. You were too beautiful for someone like him. But he decided to be selfish once more, and asked—

"Do you love me?"

You were silent for a long time and Guzma almost regrets speaking up until you shimmied out of his grasp to hold his face in both of your hands. Your eyes stared into his own, and were...glistening?

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have tolerated Team Skull living in my goddamn house," You scoffed. "If I didn't love you, I would've never agreed to let them stay here all those months ago. If I didn't love you, I never would have let you touch me so intimately..."

He swears that his heart stopped for a millisecond when you were done talking. "B-But Plumes..."

You removed your hands from his face and placed them uselessly on your lap. You looked down and he could see your tears starting to trickle down your face. "I loved Plumeria. Even if you tell me that I was just overwhelmed by the sex since we were still kids back then, I don't care. I loved her enough to let her touch me and please me." You lifted your head up and stared at him. "The same goes for you, Guzma."

At that moment, he wanted nothing else but to jump off a roof. You viewed your intimate moments with him in a special way, when to him, they were only to pass the time until he could get inside you... Fuck. He feels like the most horrible person in the world. How dare he claim to love you, when all this time, he's just been after your pussy?

He pulled you close and held you flush against his chest. It takes you a while to return the gesture, but when you do, he kisses the top of your head. 

"I love you." The words were so foreign on his tongue, he almost repeated it just to make sure he was saying the syllables right. Although, his voice was so quiet, he barely heard himself speak. But he knew _you_ heard him because you immediately tensed under his touch. 

He made you look at him but you kept avoiding his gaze. With a click of his tongue, he held your face with both hands and stared at you, just like you did with him earlier. "You love me, don't you?" He murmured. "Would you tell me that?"

You slowly pulled away from his grasp, and he lets you. After taking a few deep breaths, you inched your face closer to his until your lips just barely grazed his own. Guzma doesn't focus on anything else but you; your lips, your breath, your eyes— you. This moment felt so fragile to him. He was afraid that if he moved even a centimeter, he would shatter everything forever. So he waits, and locks himself into this limbo. Waits until you're ready. Waits until—

"I love you, Guzma," You sigh sweetly against his lips before you slowly interlocked your lips together. 

This kiss didn't make his heart race, and his mind blow like any of your previous kisses over the past years. Where your other kisses felt like a wildfire in his heart, this was the soft crackle of the flames under the hearth, and Guzma would prefer this over anything else in the world. He doesn't rely on his hands to express how much he wants this. He doesn't pull you closer and hold you until your skin bruises to prove that he wants _you_. He let his lips do all the talking as they danced with your own with a contained passion.

When you pull away, Guzma feels the most sated he's been in years. 

"Do you want to have sex?" You asked a bit shyly.

The Guzma from months ago would have never refused an opportunity like this. But he's learned his lesson. Sex isn't something he should seek just because his body craves it. 

"Let's just go to sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to add a chapter where guzma purposely turns down sex, just to make it a point that he genuinely loves you and that you don't need to sex him up to make him love you. i'm not really fond of the stigma that guzma is a sex addict, so here i am with a chapter that talks about a side of him i'd wish he has. ~~fuck hes just a fictional character why am i fussing over him so much~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna make this quick and easy, but not painless.

The fifth is just as unforgettable— it's the day he comes closest to having sex with you, but also the day he lost you.

This time, the two of you took refuge inside your room on a particularly cold morning. His shirt was on the floor, and you were only in your underwear. You'd been complaining about the cold non-stop, and Guzma might've gotten sick of your bitching. He took matters into his own hands and decided to warm you up himself.

You were rocking your hips back and forth against his crotch in a slow, seductive motion, while he peppered your neck with very prominent bruises. He's gotten good at leaving hickeys in his wake. 

Guzma detached his lips from your neck, and he marveled at his work. He absolutely got off on marking you. It makes a surge of pride rush in his veins knowing that you belonged to him.

You grabbed him by his chin and tipped his head upward. You ground your hips particularly hard, and it forces out a groan from his lips. You wet your lips before pressing them against his awaiting mouth. The kiss feels natural. He's done this so many times, he's already memorized your movements and reactions. He's also memorized the things you like. He swiped his tongue on your lip, and you gingerly opened your mouth. You tangled your tongue with his, and moaned when Guzma's tongue piercing grazed the inside of your mouth. 

His hands sneakily trailed down your thighs, then to your hips. One hand rested on your right hip, but he decided to tease your clothed cunt with his other hand. He chuckles when he feels that you're soaking through your panties.

Guzma's taken aback when you pull away from him only to take off your panties. It wasn't the first time he's seen you naked, of course, but there was a look in your eyes that said you wanted more from him today. You lowered your bare hips on him, and whispered, "I'm ready, Guzma. Will you give it to me?"

He smiles as he laid you down on his bed. He took off his boxers and climbed on top of you. Your eyes flicked to his cock and you licked your lips appreciatively, while you reached out to give him a few strokes. Guzma stared at the ceiling and moaned.

When your hands retreat to your sides, he takes his cue and leans in front of you. He takes his cock in his hand and rubs the head on your slit. You love that, and you let out an apreciative sigh when he grinds his cock against your clit. 

Your eyes beckoned him to just skip the foreplay and get on with fucking you, but a quiet knock on your door interrupts. "Boss, Miss Lusamine asked me to tell you to drop by Aether Paradise right now. She's got something to discuss," He could hear one of his grunts through the door.

Guzma has seen you annoyed and mildly pissed off a handful of times, since it's inevitable when dozens of teenagers you took care of were giving you lots of reasons to be. But he knows that you're very good at controlling your temper, unlike himself. You're practically the most patient person he's ever had the luck to be with. 

This was the first time he's seen you fuming with so much anger, tears trickled from your eyes.

"You promised me you wouldn't let Lusamine get to you," You choked back a sob before you pushed him off of you.

Guzma purposely avoids your eyes. Hurting you would be the last thing he wanted to do, but here you were, in tears, all because of him. 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Lusamine is the first person who's acknowledged me, (y/n). S-She promised me great things."

The stare you give him after that was more heartbreaking than the last. You took a deep breath and said, " _I've_ always acknowledged you... Did you not see that?"

He was spared from answering when the grunt calls out for him again. "Boss?"

He makes a mistake of looking back at you. Tears were drying on your cheeks, but you weren't crying anymore, and that somehow makes him more terrified.

"If you go out of that door, I won't be here anymore when you come back," You said quietly.

He stares at you for what felt like ages, letting the heartbreak and the guilt settle in his chest. He could feel tears pricking his eyes, but before he could let them fall, he got dressed and walked out of the door, leaving you alone in your room.

True to your word, when he comes home that night, he hears from one of his grunts that you packed up and left the house. He doesn't see you again for a long, long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is totally cheating off the essence of my fic, but turns out, the last chapter was longer than i anticipated it would be so i simply divided into two chapters. So surprise! The fic is getting seven chapters in total. And if youre looking for porn, you might be a lil disappointed in this chapter. I just talked about guzma's experiences during the time frame of the actual sun & moon gameplay. But heads up for crying guzma. We all know thats the last thing he'd do but let's just break him apart for once, shall we?
> 
> Another surprise, you came back.

Three years passed by in a blink of an eye. 

Team Skull has prospered, and they're finally being acknowledged as actual villains, and not just one of those wannabe thugs across the region. With the assistance of the Aether Foundation, Guzma's got everything he's ever wanted— well, most of it. Money, glory, and acknowledgement were what he _thought_ he wanted. He's spent half his life trying to get a grasp of those, even sacrificing many things along the way. But now that he had them all, he's still not satisfied; something's still _missing_.

He discerns what it is when he first meets the little brat, Moon. She clobbers his Pokémon in one fell swoop in the Malie Garden, and he realizes he's forgotten what exhilaration feels like. His heart is racing when he leaves her and Kukui behind at the Malie Garden. Suddenly, he remembers a house void of electricity, scented candles, a Litwick's humble flame, and a sweet voice that lulled him to sleep. The determination to eradicate the bad guys was on Moon's face the whole time, and the sight made his heart ache. He hasn't seen an expression like that for so long. The last time he did....was when he first told you that he's going to use Team Skull to do nasty things.

He's back in the archaic streets of Malie City when he begins to break into a sprint. He runs and runs as fast as he could, until his lungs were burning, until his legs were screaming for him to stop. He could hear his grunts calling out to him far behind, but he can't take it anymore. He's trying to run away from feelings he's forcibly buried. Guzma hasn't thought of you for _so long_ , but now his emotions were toppling over like a breaking dam he's forced to fix with a band-aid. At some point, he falls on his knees and buries his face in his hands. No tears come, but the pressure in his chest cavity was too great. 

His grunts eventually caught up to him, and when they see the sorry state he's in, they don't ask questions. Guzma thinks it's because they already knew why.

 

* * *

 

Guzma's mental acuity goes further downhill after that. 

When Moon leaves with the Yungoos the grunts stole, and also successfully defeats him in another battle in the Shady House —your house— he cries. The grunt at his side looks uncomfortable but doesn't leave and doesn't say a word. One thing Guzma immensely appreciated about these fools was that they always knew when they should and shouldn't speak. He takes his time; ten, twenty minutes or so, before he gets up from his throne and walks out of his room. From the balcony that overlooked the living room, he could see some more grunts lounging on the floor, but he leaves them to their own devices. Guzma's strides in the hallway are sullen. He takes a moment to glance at the candleholders mounted on the walls, and they were still void of candles, as they have always been ever since you left. His hands tremble badly when he touches the doorknob of the second room to the left from the stairs —a room he strictly told his grunts to never open. With a deep breath, he twists the knob and lets himself in.

Your room looks just as empty and cold as he last left it years ago. Guzma's fingers graze the nightstand and dust gathers on his fingertips. He sits on your bed; the sheets feel like paper, and the springs creak under his weight. The air smells incredibly stale and he's convinced that time has stopped flowing inside, as if it was a part of another dimension now; as if you took the time-flow with you. He kicks off his shoes and rests his head on your pillows, which surprisingly retained their softness. He closes his eyes and pictures you in your training clothes, sitting cross-legged on your bed with him just across from you, as you droned on and on about your day. You never tire of telling him about your experiences at the Battle Tree with him, and he never tires of hearing your tales, as well. When you weren't too exhausted, he'd challenge your Chandelure to battle with his Golisopod —he always loses.

During the last few years you were with him, the decline in Team Skull's activity skyrocketed more than ever. How can an organization move when the boss is head-over-heels in love? Plumeria and his ever-loyal grunts didn't even make a fuss, though. Seeing Guzma happy made them happy, they said. 

He misses being happy.

 

 

Guzma realizes he fell asleep even before he woke up. When he comes to, though, Plumeria's sitting on the edge of the bed, and the sky outside indicated it was nighttime. She was staring off, her face not betraying any speck of emotion. He notices that there was a lit candle on a candleholder where your Chandelure used to stay when he was just a Litwick.

He groans and hauls himself into a sitting position. "How long was I out?"

She shrugs. "Couple hours. You missed dinner though. You should've _seen_ Amanda throw Mark on the dinner table. It was wild."

Guzma doesn't recall being acquainted with an Amanda and a Mark, and he groans. Plumeria knew _all_ the grunts by their names, meanwhile he just addressed them as, "Hey, you!" 

He stifles a yawn and rubs away the drowsiness in his eyes. "Any news from Lusamine?"

Plumeria visibly stiffens at that. It isn't a surprise to him. She's loathed Lusamine just as much as you did, but unlike you, Plumeria respected his decision. Yeah, you were nothing to him. People who don't respect him and left him when he needed them most don't mean _anything_ to him. 

"I would've woken you up if there was," She says quietly.

A deafening silence fills the room, and Guzuma begins to fiddle with the zipper of his jacket. Plumeria wants to talk to him about something. He could _feel_ her urgency from where he was sitting, and Guzma was a bit afraid of that because he knows exactly what she was going to tell him, and it's not entirely about Lusamine at all.

"You're a mess, you know that?" She finally breaks the ice.

"If my hair needs bleaching again, you could just say so."

Plumeria doesn't laugh.

Guzma heaves a sigh and lies back down on your bed. He stares at the ceiling he always looked at with you on late nights when you wanted to talk about your dreams. You once told him that when you earn enough money for yourself, you'll leave all the inheritance money you had behind and travel around the world. You hopefully stared into his eyes that night when you asked him if he wanted to be part of your adventures. He's never said yes faster than he did at that moment.

"I know where she is."

He doesn't want to show Plumeria that he still cares about you, but he fails at doing so when he snaps his head to face her. He even asks, "Where?"

Her yellow eyes almost seemed cat-like in the dim light, but her stare is hard. "What'll you do if I tell you?"

_Find her. Take her back. Make her love me again._

"Nothing."

 

* * *

 

You were right. Plumeria was right. Everyone was fucking right. Entangling himself with Lusamine's schemes would only bring him his demise. He doesn't know where exactly he is. But he's scared. He's so scared, he doesn't know what to do. That _thing_ invaded his body and it felt like it was feeling up his brain with its nasty tentacles. It only lasted for mere seconds, but it was enough to drive him insane. Guzma was never terrified of anyone or anything, with the exception of his father and you, maybe, but that Ultra Beast introduced him into a whole new level of fear. He already knows that he'll never forget this for as long as he lives.... _if_ he lives long.

A roar somewhere close snaps him out of his reverie, and he was about to get up and sprint into a run, until he saw Moon and that brat Lillie with a huge lion-like Pokémon behind them.

He gets up and walks over to them. He tells them they were stupid as hell to go into Ultra Space. He tells them that Ultra Beasts were crawling all over the place. He tells them about his nightmarish experience with the Nihilego. He tells them that Lusamine is too far gone to be saved, but Lillie looks at him indignantly and tells him that she needs to save her mother. 

And there goes another little Trainer that reminded him too much of your determined and hardheaded personality.

 

* * *

 

Disbanding Team Skull may have been the best decision he's made a few months back, but moving out of his parents' house on Route 2 to train with Hala was an even better one. He isn't used to the care and concern Hala just gives to him freely, without any catches. He even suspects him of feigning hospitality just so he could slit Guzma's throat while he's sleeping, but three months into his lessons with Hala, he realizes that the old man wouldn't hurt a damn fly.

"You're doing better, Guzma," Hala smiles at him as he recalled his fainted Bewear back into a Pokéball. "Much, much better."

A grin tugs on his lips, and the stretch on his muscles still feels strained, but Hala told him smiling more would do him a lot of good. So far, everything he's told him was usually right so Guzma would just listen. "Oi, just 'cause I finally beat you doesn't mean I've improved as a person."

Hala walks over to him and pats his shoulder just like how he would with Hau. "When you learn to be in sync with your Pokémon, that tells a lot about your personal development. Your next lesson is to learn how to take compliments."

He snorts, and is about to retaliate until Hau came running into the field. "Grandpa! There's a visitor looking for Guzma."

Guzma turns to Hala and raises an eyebrow at him, but he simply gestures for Guzma to go meet whoever it was. He mumbled about how rude it was to come visiting people unannounced as he started walking back to the house with Hau. 

"She's a pretty woman, Guzma," Hau snickers. "I dunno how you managed to snag her acquaintance, but I'd wanna know about it."

Guzma gives him a look when they reached the back door to Hala's house. "Woman?"

Hau nods before opening the door. "She doesn't look like she's from Alola though."

"And on what basis did you judge that?"

He shrugged. "Her clothes are way too thick to wear in Alola. I let her in the living room. Go."

He shoots Hau a glare before marching into the living room. What the hell did this woman want with him? When he _does_ see who it is, he nearly yelped in surprise.

"Hi," You greeted shyly, as you set down a coffee mug that Guzma could recognize was _his_. He'd have to tell Hau not to use his mug when accommodating guests, even if the guest was his ex-girlfriend later.

Guzma stood stupidly there for a few minutes, just gaping, because you were _here_ _in front of him_ ; you haven't disappeared off the face of the Earth like he initially assumed. A myriad of emotions swirled in his chest —hatred, misery, longing, gratitude, _love_ — and he didn't know which to show first.

You're breathtakingly lovely as you always were. You looked a bit taller, your cheeks a tad skinnier, and you're wearing one of those fashionable glasses with thick lenses now; they were called specs, if he remembers clearly. Apparently, Hau's description of your clothes wasn't totally exaggerated. You wore a beanie over your head, a thick winter jacket, and a pair of fur-trimmed winter boots to match, too. He also notices that a pair of mittens were placed on top of the coffee table.

"I travelled over the years," You admit, as if you saw right through his thoughts. "Been to a lot of places, met a lot of people. Almost got married once, too." You laughed at the latter part.

He tries talking, but only a choked sound comes out of his mouth. You snort at that, as if he hasn't seen you for nearly four goddamn years.

"You're wearing the shirt I lent you," You point out. 

Guzma glances down at his Bug Dealer shirt, which was already fading from overuse. He dismisses your statement. "Almost got _married_ once?" He repeated bitterly.

You shrugged. "A lot can happen in four years, Guzma."

His fists clench at his sides because you were oh-so terribly _right_. He forces himself to breathe evenly. He was not going to let his blazing temper come back to life again. He was already doing so well with all his sessions with Hala and Hau. He's becoming a better person even if you weren't there. But...but—

"What are you doing back here?" His voice is quiet, and he's surprised, himself, at how even his tone sounded.

You sigh and begin to fiddle with your jacket. "Plumeria told me you were getting better."

He laughs a harsh laugh and the words he's wanted to tell you for so long came gushing out of his mouth before he could stop them. "So you're saying that you only came back because I wasn't fucked up anymore? Oh wait. You weren't even _there_ when I started to get fucked up. You know what made me that way? It was you. You just fucking left me without another goddamn thought, without an explanation. You never gave me a chance to defend myself. Hell, you never even bothered asking _why_ I decided to go to Lusamine. You only thought of yourself and left Alola just because I chose going to a meeting over having sex with you."

When he was done, he was breathing rather rapidly, and he's clenched his fists so hard, his nails got embedded into the skin of his palms. He forces himself to look at you, and his chest constricts when you look at him like he just told you he never loved you even after all you've been through. He could see your eyes glistening and, fuck, he's assumed that all those years apart would desensitize him from your tears, but that was not the case at all. He uselessly tries to stutter out an apology, but before he could make coherent words, you got up from the couch and walked up to him. You gave him a long, hard look before your palm collided with his cheek with a hard smack. The slap stings but he knows he deserved even more of them.

"I know I made a mistake of just leaving like that," As your voice cracked, what was left of Guzma's heart cracked along with it. You gazed back into his eyes, and tears streamed down your cheeks. "I know I should've tried to understand you because understanding just comes along with loving someone. But Guzma, you were walking into a deathtrap and you _knew_ you were. I already told you that meddling with things that human beings aren't supposed to meddle with won't do you any good. And I was right, wasn't I? Lusamine lost her mind, and, Arceus, it's a mystery how _you're_ still sane. And yes, I'm now trying to understand your reasons. I just hope you try to understand mine, too."

Guzma wanted to snap at you and tell you that you knew nothing, but the thought that Plumeria might've filled you in on what happened to him all these years occurred in his mind. Instead, he sighs and his hands rake at his hair, and he pulls hard enough to hurt. It was an old habit that Hala had already forced him out of, but you were making it very difficult to even out his temper.

"Just scram," He mumbles.

"No, Guzma. We need to talk about—"

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" He yelled, and for once, he doesn't feel guilty when you flinch.

You didn't need to be told twice. You turned on your heel and went for the door. Just when you were about to leave, you tell him, "If you ever decide that you want to talk to me again, I'll be at that hotel in Heahea City."

When the door closes behind you, Guzma falls on his knees and screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello i just wanted to express my gratitude because holy shit this already has 40+ kudos and i just posted it the other day :') thank you so much for supporting this story! I'm going to make the actual final chapter spectacular, i swear it.
> 
> Again, comments, kudos, and anything else are appreciated! :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay since ive left all of you hanging for a while now, i'm gonna make this incredibly straight to the point. now get ready for......intense make up sex in a hotel room :3 buuuut make sure to stop by the end notes!

You just forgot your mittens in his house. He is only all the way in front of the most grandiose hotel in the region to return them. He is only going to hand them over to you and leave. He will not talk about anything else with you at all.

At least that was Guzma's plan of action while he was riding on a Charizard's back. But now that he was in front of the Hano Grand Resort, his resolve has turned into mush, and his heart is beating off the charts. The guards in front of the gates recognized him instantly and even tried to send him away, but Guzma miraculously explained the reason he was there in a very calm manner. Hala would be so proud. They narrowed his eyes at him, but let him inside the reception area anyway. 

The lobby strongly smelled like ripe citrus. As he had a quick look around, he takes the time to appreciate the interior; it looks like the whole place was carved out of a huge tree. The arcs overhead were impressive, and so were the tiki designs on the walls. This place looked so expensive, he wondered just how rich you've gotten to be able to book a room here. When he arrives in front of the reception counter, the lady behind it greets him politely, but when she realizes who he is, she doesn't even bother masking her fear. Guzma sighs, but doesn't think ill of it. He was used to the looks complete strangers gave him. Besides, he's come to resign himself to the fact that the ex-boss of an organization that helped unleash the Ultra Beasts into this world won't be as easily accepted back into the regular flow of society. 

The lady's expression softens when he tells her your name and why he's here. "Oh, yes. She put you on her guest list. She's in Room 410, sir."

He forces a smile into his face, and prays to Arceus that he doesn't look as humiliating as Hau always told him he was. When the woman smiles back at him warmly, he feels a little relieved.

 

* * *

 

The elevator dings, and he walks out, thanking the elderly man inside the lift in the process. His eyes scanned the hallway, and took note that the even numbers are on the right side, while odd numbers are on the left. He walks across the carpeted hallway and his pace may have been a bit too rushed for someone who's just returning a pair of mittens. Speaking of mittens, he fished them out of the pocket of his jeans. They were furry, light pink mittens the color of a Skitty's fur, and probably just as soft. He finds himself grinning. It was definitely something you'd wear. When he arrives in front of your hotel room, he stands his ground and forces himself not to chicken out. He was already here. He's only going to return your mittens. That was it.

When he raises a fist to knock on the door, he notices that it's unlocked, and slightly ajar. Confusion graces his features because there was a high-tech lock on the door —the kind which requires keycards to open. It's either someone incredibly techy broke into your hotel room or you just forgot to close the door enitrely. He goes for the latter.

With a sigh, Guzma swung the door open. The hotel suite was bigger than he imagined it would be. In front him was a very Alolan living room mostly made of wood and decorated with hibiscuses of various colors. The door to the balcony is left open, so he could feel the soft caress of the breeze inside. Guzma thinks that this hotel must've been living up to it's five-star reputation because regular hotels do not have living rooms. You weren't on any of the sofas, so he assumes that you were probably in the bedroom. Slightly irked, he directs himself to the hallway, as he parted some seashell curtains for his entrance. There were two doors, and he assumes one was the bathroom, and the other the bedroom. He analyzes for awhile before concluding that the door at the far end will take him where he wanted to be.

He knocks softly before opening it. "Uh, hey, you left your mittens in the—"

"Guzmaaaaaaa."

Guzma drops the mittens on the floor.

 

* * *

 

"You were never really fond of knocking," You tell him when you finish hastily slipping on a pair of leggings and a hoodie.

He looks at you smugly. "You were never really fond of locking your goddamn doors while you're masturbating."

Your face reddens significantly. "W-What the hell are you here for anyway? From the reaction I got yesterday, I assumed that you wouldn't talk to me for at least a week, yet here you are the next day later."

He places the mittens on your bed. With all the willpower he could muster, he stands up and walks over to the door, while ignoring the aching sensation that blooms inside his chest. He's not going to talk more than he has to, even if he literally just walked in on you working yourself up with a vibrator. He won't, he won't, he won't, he—

You grabbed his wrist, and this oddly feels like a scene ripped out from a shoujo manga. 

"Please don't go," Your voice was a quiet murmur.

"Why?"

Your grip loosens, and he makes an effort to look back at you. You were gazing at the floor, tears glistening on your cheeks. Guzma lets out an irritated sigh and pulls you closer to wipe off your tears. You immediately freeze in his grasp.

"When will you ever stop crying over everything that involves me? You're better than that," He mumbles.

You hiccuped, as your crying somehow worsened. "I-I don't know. I still love—"

"Stop fucking bullshitting me, (y/n). If you did still love me, you wouldn't even think about gettin' hitched with someone else."

You abruptly push him away. "I told you I _almost_ got hitched. It was a misunderstanding! And why the hell are you so pressed about that? I thought you'd be madder with the fact that I left you. You jealous or something?"

"Were _you_ jealous of Lusamine when I went to that meeting?"

"Now that's just a low blow, and borderline disgusting. She's, what, forty?"

"That's completely irrelevant."

" _You_ were the one who brought Lusamine up."

"Shut up."

"And now you tell me to shut up. I thought you wanted me to know more of why you decided to be her fucking dog."

"You never asked!"

"Why, have you ever asked me about what bothered me so much, I left, huh? Did you really think I'll just leave because I was upset you chose a meeting over having sex with me?"

Guzma turns you around with him and roughly slams you against the wooden door. He pins your arms to your sides and you wince, but his stare doesn't soften. His hold on you isn't that strong, and he wonders why you haven't pushed him away. You begin to glare at him, but you don't exert an effort to pry his hands off of your arms. He could only hear the distinct sounds of your heavy breathing, and somehow the tension in the atmosphere thickens with every bated breath. 

He's honestly thinking about kissing you, but you beat him to it, and the way your mouth moves against his is so familiar, he's convinced that the time you spent apart was just a mirage. Your lips move in perfect sync with his own, as you threw in some sucks and nibbles. When you trapped his lower lip in between your teeth, a groan from him resonates in the room. His hands release your arms and migrates lower to your hips. You breathe a subtle sigh against his lips as he slips his tongue into your mouth. He realizes that he missed how appreciative you were when his piercing brushes your own tongue.

You don't push him away, but your hands rest on his shoulders, and he gets the notion that you want to stop. This time, he manages not to get mad at that. He pulls back and takes a good look at you. You're breathing heavily and sweat made your hair stick to your temples. You opened your mouth a bunch of times to speak, but it was as if you've forgotten a well-prepared speech. He patiently waits and lets you take your time.

"W-We can't just kiss it all better," You begin. "We need to talk."

Guzma shrugs before walking over to the bed and sits on the edge. "You've got a comfy bed, and I have nowhere else to be. Do you?"

"Nah," You said before sitting beside him, pocketing your mittens in the kangaroo pocket of your hoodie. "Where do we start?"

"Why did you leave me?"

A thick, contemplative silence follows as you fidget with your fingers. You avoid his pleading gaze the whole time. "I got scared."

"Of me?"

You shake your head, and snort. "You think I was ever afraid of your dumbass?" 

"I'm being serious here."

"Ugh, fine. I got scared 'cause.... B-Because you reminded me of my dad that moment."

This surprises him. You never talked about your family; only some bits and stories of your older brother who you haven't seen since you were fifteen. Your mother and father are an untouched subject. It obviously made you uncomfortable, so he's had the mind not to ask. He asks you to elaborate, but the look on your face tells him that it's the last thing you'd want to talk about. You give him what he wants, though.

"My parents are separated; you know that right? Well, my dad left when I was ten. Mom told me he married a rich woman from Johto, before they moved here to Alola. Dad took my older brother with him, too. Anyway, Mom raised me alone in Unova for about two years before Dad came to take me to Alola. Mom didn't want to give up the custody, but Dad won the trial because he's more capable of providing for my needs. I hated it. I wanted to stay in Unova with Mom... But things happened and I've lived in Alola for another two years. My stepmother was terrible. She always treated me badly whenever Dad and my brother weren't looking. Things got worse when my brother moved to Po Town and then when Dad...died, she forced me to go back to Unova. Okay, I was thrilled to be back home, but that was until I found out that Mom committed suicide when I left for Alola...." Your voice trails off, and he could very much see that you were fighting back your tears.

"So that's why you came back?" He asked.

You nodded sadly. "That's when I came to live in Po Town with my brother. He was just as devastated with the news as I was, but he's not like me. He didn't let his grief get the best of him. So, when he was sure I'll be fine on my own, he set out for a journey. He never told me where he was going, and I still don't know where he is now. But I thought that if he could last so long without going home, then travelling must've done him well, so I thought I'd give it a go, too..."

Guzma scrutinizes your words. "I take it that your region-hopping didn't do you any favors?"

"Well, not entirely. Meeting new people is never bad. I even liked this guy from Johto for some time."

"And who might that be?" Guzma grimaces. He couldn't stop the jealousy from seeping into his veins.

You roll your eyes. "His name's Morty. He's not important."

"Was _he_ the one you were s'posed to marry?"

"Yes, and I _told_ you it was a misunderstanding. The shrine monks thought we were a couple and almost wed us right there when he showed me the Bell Tower."

"Do they do that to all couples that visit, huh?"

"Guzma, Morty's the city's Gym Leader. The monks care for him like he was their own kid. They were just excited that he's mingling with people from the other gender, instead of incessantly training with his Pokémon."

"So you're into Gym Leaders now?"

"I thought you were being serious."

"I am."

You drag a hand on your face to exhibit your annoyance, and he gets the hint. "Okay, okay. Whatever. What I wanna know is what your backstory has to do with me. I didn't leave my non-existent family for a rich woman."

"S-She promised my dad _great things_.... J-Just like how Lusamine did with you."

When you tell him that, the pieces suddenly fit together and he was staring at a heart-rending masterpiece. He's always thought of you as a calm and composed kind of person, and he overlooked the fact that you had capacities, just like he did. When you were influenced by some unreasonable fear from the past, and enticed by your brother's decisions, he didn't even realize. He can't say 'Well, you never told me' since he didn't ask, either. He also thinks that it was his job to be able to determine if anything was wrong with you just by looking at you, but Guzma is not perceptive, and selfish. He looked past all the hints you were dropping. You've been expressing how much you hated the idea of him being in cahoots with the Aether Foundation, but he only called you selfish for it, not realizing he was being selfish, himself. 

"All my life, I just wanted someone to believe in me," He decides to begin, his breath nearly hitching in his throat. "Never got that from my folks. Kukui kind of did, but y'know how weird and engrossed he gets with research, even when we were just kids. Plumes tells me I'm a dumbass all the time. But Lusamine... She's the first person who's told me that she saw potential in me, so even if the thing she was experimenting with was totally fuckin' nuts, I was compelled to help her."

You look genuinely hurt again, and he knows you're about to say something, but he beats you to it. "My stupid ass was so caught up in trying to prove myself to Lusamine, that I forgot that there was one person who always believed in me without saying a word. And, Arceus, I'm so dumb to have let you slip out of my fingers. I was a mess, you know that? I wish I was more...observant. I've always been a prideful, selfish kid. I always needed praise and acknowledgement given to me out loud on a silver platter. I used the homeless kids I rounded up to do bad stuff. The whole time I was thinking, maybe if we make it big, I'll finally make a name for myself. I'll finally be acknowledged."

"Guzma, there are other ways to prove yourself," Your voice sounds so distraught, it hurt a little. "You didn't have to drag the kids into that mess. Hell, you didn't even have to drag _yourself_ into that. You could've trained at Poni Island with me. You didn't have to resort to _that_."

"You think I didn't realize that after all this time?" He nearly shouts, but he reminds himself that he's in no position to be angry right now, and neither were you. 

You sigh, and let out a breathless laugh. "We fucked up our relationship big time, didn't we?"

Guzma doesn't care if you hate him for it, but he pulls you into a tight embrace. As his arms squeeze you a little tighter, he could only hope to mesh the shards of a future he could've had with you back into one piece. You wrap your arms back around him, and, fuck, he feels so safe, and secure, and _whole_ again for the first time in years.

"We did," He murmurs.

You break away from him and gently caress his face with a hand. He kisses your fingers when they stop at his lips, and you drag them downwards to scrape the tips of your nails across his lips. He doesn't know why, but he finds that simple gesture so erotic. You're giving him _that_ look again, and his jeans got a little tighter in the middle. It only hits him now that he hasn't been thinking of sexual gratification much ever since you left. He still got horny from time to time, of course, but it just wasn't the same if he relieved himself without you, or with someone else. Now, he was as fired up as he was years ago.

Your hands find his way behind his neck, and you begin to subtly fiddle with the hair on his nape. Guzma shivers at your touch, and you snicker. He could feel you pulling him down, so he takes the initiative to lean in closer to your face. Just when you thought he's going to kiss you, he detours and bites into your neck instead. The groan you give him satisfies him in a sick way. 

"You still love hickeys, huh?" You say.

"Correction: I love _giving_ hickeys." He laughs. 

"Hm, you always did whine in pain whenever I gave you hickeys," You point out.

He detaches himself from the skin of your neck, and admires the darkening bruise. "Shut up."

"Just kiss me again."

And he does. Unexpectedly, though, you grab him by the shoulders and push him back flat on the bed. You pull away and he's stunned for a while, until you climb on top of his hips with an unrestrained look in your eyes. You place a finger on his lips, and trail it down to his neck, and stops at his chest. He groans again. You're incredible at subtle eroticism, or maybe he just has a kink for your fingers grazing his lips. But you decide to grant him mercy when you lean down to take his lower lip into your teeth and bite hard enough for him to taste iron on his tongue. Guzma's hands trail up your thighs before grabbing a handful of your ass. He's very thankful that you're wearing leggings. You release his lip before hastily taking off your hoodie, and discarding it on the floor. On your chest was a bra with the exact color of your mittens, only with lace at the edges. (He tries to take note of the fact that you might have a liking for pink.) You bind your hair in a pony tail, and gave him a smile that promised mischief. You lean into his ear. "More room for hickeys now."

He gladly takes the offer and pulls you close to start with your neck. His lips leave a trail of kisses on your skin, but he stops when he gets to your chest. He's decided that he wants to leave bruises not just on your neck this time. His arm wraps itself around your waist, and his free hand gropes at your breast. You give him an encouraging moan, and decide to move your hips against his. The scrape of his jeans was a bit uncomfortable, so when he finished marking your chest, he untangles his arms from you to prop himself up on his elbows.

"We're a bit overdressed, don't you think?" He asks with a playful smirk on his face.

He gets up and shimmies out of his jeans, standing only in his boxers. You giggle before getting up to remove your leggings, as well, and he swears you were expecting this to happen all along when he gets a glimpse of panties that matched your bra. 

You appear to notice his assuming gaze. "I like lace, okay?"

"I think I'm starting to like it, too." Guzma smirks and creeps his hands on your thighs to grab you by the ass. He gives it a squeeze and you laugh.

"Ass man."

"No. I'm an every-part-of-your-body man," He leans in to kiss your forehead, then the tip of your nose, then your lips. 

You sigh and link your arms around his neck. He realizes you aren't as tall as he assumed because you're struggling as you tiptoed to reach his mouth. Guzma pulls away and laughs before lifting you up with ease. Surprise is apparent on your face, but you catch on easily and wrap your legs around his waist. 

"I could get used to this," You tell him.

He walks over to the door and braces some of your weight against it. He leans in and touches your forehead with his own. "I could, too."

You place your hands on his cheeks and stare into his eyes lovingly. He missed this. He missed being looked at with love instead of disgust. He wonders why the hell he let go of the last good thing in his life. Guzma would trade everything he had in a heartbeat just for a moment with you. If he was still boss of a criminal organization, he'd drop it all in a second just to be by your side. You make him so happy, so complete, so—

"Do you still love me?" You ask, with a twinge of fear in yoir voice.

He almost tears up right there, but instead he sighs a breathless, "Yes" before kissing you.

A few seconds into your lip-lock, and he's already grinding his half-hard erection against your hips. The pretty little sound you make makes him even more motivated. He pulls away to ask, "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

You look at him like he grew two heads. "Am I not moaning loud enough?"

"Cheeky."

"Of course, I do! But...." You look away shyly.

"But?"

You bite your lip. "I'm a virgin."

He almost drops you. "What?"

"H-Hey, I told you I still love you! Just because I went out and kissed a couple of boys, and maybe even girls, while I was away doesn't mean I did it with them... You know how much of a big deal I make out of sex."

A wave of relief crashes over Guzma, and he isn't even the slightest bit guilty. "But what about Plumeria?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed yet, Plumeria does not have a dick, so technically I'm still a virgin."

"Morally, you're not."

"And what does that say about you?"

"You really know how to kill the atmosphere, don't you?"

You shrug. "You love me."

He laughs. "So since this feels like an ordinary conversation now, do you want me to take you against the door or do you want to make love properly on the bed?"

"We're already here. Just fuck me brainless, Daddy."

He freezes and you laugh so hard, he's forced to let you down on your feet. 

"O-Okay... Daddy isn't acceptable for you... I'm s-sorry— Hahahahaha! Oh, Arceus, I'm so sorry, Guzma. The look on your face was priceless!" 

"You're _seriously_ an expert on killing the mood!"

You stop laughing and smile at him. "I'm sorry. Okay, here. Let me fire you up again."

You reach behind you to unhook your bra before tossing it to the floor. The view of your breasts is as amazing as he remembered. You lead his hands and place them on top of your breasts and he massages them slowly. You sigh before moving to take off your underwear, and you're very alluring as you do so. His eyes watch intensely as the fabric slides lower and lower. You raise each leg to remove that article of clothing and discard it on the floor along with your bra. Now, you're bare and naked, and all his. 

"You're so beautiful," He murmurs.

You feign hurt. "You only call me that when I'm naked."

He rolls his eyes. "I do not." 

Probably sensing that this might lead to another awkward situation, you decide to palm his hard-on through his boxers. Guzma lets out an appreciative sigh as you trace his cock with your hands. He looks back at you; you're licking your lips, and he just couldn't wait to fuck you against the door. 

Hastily, he removes your hand, and lifts you up by your thighs. You wrap your legs around him tightly, and he slides down his boxers halfway down his thighs. He braces you against the door, and makes you wrap your hands around his neck. The position was tricky, and Guzma has never done it before, but he's watched enough porn to know what he should do. He gives his cock a few pumps first, but he could see the pleading look in your eyes. 

"You want this dick, baby doll?" 

You whine, "Yes. Please put it in me, Guzma!"

He smiles before aligning the tip of his cock to your entrance. And then he's finally, _finally_  inside of you. 

He stills and observes the pained look on your face. He feels like he should worry, but when you get used to his girth, you tell him to move slowly.

You're _so_ wet and warm. He isn't sure if this is how it normally feels like, but he would want to feel this again. Your walls feel like they're pulsating against his cock, and that rips a moan from his throat. He realizes that this is why people would go so far to have sex. He's not even five minutes in, but he feels like he's already at Cloud Nine. Most of all, he's grateful that he saved this special moment for you.

He begins to cant his hips harder, and your hands fist his hair and you moan so loud, he's convinced someone all the way in the hallway might hear, but he doesn't care. He's finally here with you, connected in a way that only he deserved. Guzma thinks of the Morty person you mentioned. He doesn't know what he looks like, who he is, but his blind jealousy surges in his veins and the door begins to creak with every thrust he makes inside you. 

"Fuck, you're so big. You feel so good inside me, Guzma. P-Please fuck me harder," You nearly sob, and he gets off at the absolutely euphoric look on your face. He loves how you're so fucking wrecked for him. He promises to himself that he's always going to destroy you and put you back together again with a flurry of kisses. 

He reaches down to rub your clit in quick circles, and he swears your eyes roll back into your head with the stimulation. He chuckles before carrying you over to the bed. He gently eases you to the edge without you disentangling your legs from his hips. He reaches down to caress your face and places a soft, chaste kiss on your lips once more. 

"I love you," He says. "I love you so much."

You look so happy after he says those words, he's more than willing to slide home into you once more. He starts grunting when he's feeling that familiar sensation of budding release in his stomach. You're crying out and raking your nails across his back as you bucked your hips in sync with his erratic thrusts. He hisses in pleasure before flipping you over. You yelp in surprise, but he doesn't give you room to talk when he roughly grabs your ass. In no time, he's back inside of you, with the same unforgiving pace. He growls and removes your hair tie, letting your hair cascade freely across your shoulders. He gathers the strands into a fist before pulling hard. 

"G-Guzma!" You cry out.

"You're so good to me, baby doll," He hisses and pulls harder. "I'm the only one who can see you like this —fuck you like this. Now whose cock is inside you, making you moan?" 

"Y-Yours! Your cock is the only one I'll need, Guzma. I'm s-so close. P-Please!" 

He trades his fast pace for slower, deeper thrusts, and he appears to have found your g-spot from the way you're beginning to convulse around him. He continues to thrust at the same mellow pace, until he could feel your walls clenching around his cock. You cry out his name so sexily, he could feel himself finally achieving enlightenment inside you. Before he could think otherwise, he released his seed into you, and you were all too willing to let him do so.

When he's come down from his high, he releases his iron grip on your hair and pats it down gently. He feels like he just did a full body work-out, but you're in worse shape. You're slumping against the edge of the bed, breathing heavily. Fearing you might fall off, he carries you over to the pillows. He lies beside you.

When you calm down, he leans in to kiss your cheek. You pout and laugh. 

"I can't believe we haven't done this before," You tell him. "That was so fucking good. You garnered lot'sa experience down the road, huh?"

His eyebrows furrow. "You think I'm not a virgin?" 

You crane your head incredulously. "You _are_?"

"O-Of course I am, you dumbass! Who else would I do it with?"

You grab a pillow and toss it in his face. He tosses it aside and before he could say anything, you buried your face in your hands and cried.

"H-Hey—"

"That makes me so happy, you know?" You sniffle as you wiped your tears away. 

He sighs before gathering you in his arms. He kisses your temple. "I fucking suck at pillow talk, so let's just pretend I said something incredibly sweet and all that shit like a fairy tale prince would do."

You kiss him. "I love you. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'll never leave you again."

"You know things won't just go back the way they were. We've been apart for years, and sex won't just fix everything," He points out.

You nod. "I don't have any arguments. We could start again. Go out on cute dates like teenagers."

"Ugh, that's too much. Let's just go back to Po Town for a while."

You snap your head to him. "Are you serious?"

He shrugs. "It's always been our home, but I dunno how it's holding up ever since Team Skull disbanded. Maybe some of the kids still hang around."

You consider his offer for a few moments until—

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAAHHHH according to my stats, this story has 700+ hits, 15 bookmarks, 10 subscriptions and 68 kudos all in 6(?) days after posting the first chapter :'( Honestly, I didn't expect this kind of feedback. I thought this would flop but thank you all so much for supporting my first multi-chaptered reader insert. I had a blast writing Guzma because I wanted to explore uncharted territory in his personality. 
> 
> This isn't my first time posting detailed smut, since i posted a wallace reader-insert a few days back (shameless self-promo: go read it :3) but i'm kinda nervous about this because this wasn't a casual sort of fuck like i did with wallace. idk if i overdid it or lacked in the making love department, so constructive criticism and tips to improve are always welcome! i really wanna get to that point where i'll be confident enough to post my smutty material. In general, comments make me really happy! Even if you comment a smiley face i'd be glad to know you appreciated my work. so, if isnt too much of a bother, do leave a word or two for me to read!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the wild ride. I love all of you, and I hope you'll continue to support me and my future work!


End file.
